Sweet Irony
by JadeElements
Summary: COMPLETED Joey finds that he's in love with the most unklikly person! Seto Kaiba! And oh the sweet irony! - Rated R for later references SJ please R&R!
1. Irony

Jade: I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-OH!....though i wish i did.... oh and this   
  
story is told from Joey's point of view. So here's the first chapie!  
  
I hope you enjoy. It's my first fic so I hope it isn't too bad...  
  
1.)Irony  
  
***********  
  
It's funny how love is. OK. Maybe not funny. More like ironic.   
  
It hits you in the face when you least expect it. But it's not really  
  
hitting you in the face because it's always been there. Hiding itself   
  
from you. And when you least expect it, it comes. At least that is   
  
what happened to me. Me, Joey Wheeler, of all people. And the   
  
irony was, that I had fallen in love with the guy I was 'sposed 'ta hate.   
  
My worst enemy in the world. Or at leaast that's what I thought.   
  
Yes, I had fallen in love with Seto Kaiba. Ironic huh? I don't know  
  
how it happened or when it happened. It just kinda did. I guess he  
  
just found his way into my heart. Not that I could ever tell him. Not  
  
only would he ridicule me, he would use it against me. I couldn't let   
  
that happen. Not on any acount. And besides, it's not like he could  
  
ever possibly feel the same way I did. There was just a bitter sweet  
  
irony to it all.  
  
************  
  
I woke up the next morning to the infernal racket known as my alarm.   
  
I reached over grogily to turn it off and did one of those half alseep  
  
reach your hand across the entire 'till it shuts up kinda motions. It  
  
worked. Then I looked at the clock and relized just what time it was.  
  
7:14 OH CRAP!!!! I'm gonna be late! I made an attempt to jump out of   
  
my bed only to land face first into the floor. I rubbed my face and   
  
quickly grabbed some clothes, threw them on and grabbed my homework   
  
and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I rushed out the door without  
  
any breakfast. Today was not gonna be a good day.  
  
************  
  
Jade: Well that's it for chapter one. Sorry there isn't more but it's  
  
late and I'm tired....-_-, 


	2. School

A/N: Well here's another chapter people.   
  
2.)School  
  
************  
  
I walked into the school building and made my way to my first class. I had thirty   
  
seconds to get to class and of coarse...the class was on the other side of the school.   
  
I swear somebody up ther hates me.   
  
I ran as fast as I could and stopped when I reached the classroom door. I gathered myself,  
  
caught my breath, and walked in the classroom.  
  
The teacher looked up at me. "Jou, that has been the third time that you've been tardy this   
  
week. You have detention after school today. When are you going to start getting here on  
  
time?"  
  
I shrugged. "Don't know." I took my seat which unfortunatly, was right next to the very   
  
person I didn't want to see right now.  
  
"I see the mutt can't get to school on time. Is he too pathetic to wake up on his own?" he   
  
said with that damned grin on his face. Why'd he have to be so god damn good looking.  
  
"Can it Kaiba. I don't wanna hear today." I practically growled.  
  
"Aww...that's too bad. Because you know that the master doesn't heed to the puppy."  
  
"Bakayaro..." I muttered. I chose to ignore anything else he might of said. Thankfully the   
  
teacher started talking and he shut up.  
  
"Ok class. We are starting our summer project that will be done over the entire summer.   
  
You will be expected to have it completed when you come back to school next year."   
  
There were several groans thoughout the classroom. "This year though, you will have   
  
partners. I will assign you with someone that you will work with the entire summer. And   
  
there will be no changing partners. If any of you choose to do that, your project will   
  
automatically be a zero. Understood?" Several more groans and many complaints echoed   
  
through the classroom.  
  
"Now, I will tell you all who you are assigned with." She went through several pairs and then   
  
I heard my name. "'And Joey, you will be paired with," oh god don't let it be Seto, please don't   
  
let it be him!!! "Seto Kaiba." Shit....  
  
***********  
  
Jade: Yay! Another chapter done!!! 


	3. Partners

A/N: Yay!!! I got a review!! I'm so happy. I feel loved. Anyway, here's another chapter   
  
for you guys.  
  
3.) Partners  
  
*************  
  
"WHAT!!! YOU CAN'T POSSIBALY BEING PAIRING ME WITH THAT MUTT!!!!"  
  
Kaiba practically screamed.  
  
"I can and I am," the teacher said calmly. "Now sit down Seto before I write you a referral   
  
for yelling."  
  
This was just not my day. First I woke up late, then I'm late to class, I haven't had breakfast   
  
and then I get assigned to this stupid project with Kaiba! Just my luck. I really wasn't looking   
  
forward to the rest of the day.  
  
"Now class, you will both find a topic that you can agree on with your patner. The project   
  
can be over anything on the list that I'm about to give you. The requirements for the project   
  
are on the page," she said as she handed out the papers.  
  
Kaiba glared at me. "You better not screw up this project Mutt. It's bad enough that I have  
  
to work with you."  
  
"Yeah. The feeling's mutual Kaiba." Ok...so maybe it wasn't, but I couldn't tell him that.  
  
"Meet me after school today and don't be late puppy. We'll discuss the project at my house."   
  
He growled.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Just as long as it gets done and I don't have to see you anymore." I said   
  
through gritted teeth. I really wasn't looking forward to this project. But then again, I was.   
  
Wait, what was I thinking. It's not like he'll be nice to me. And to think that the last day of   
  
school is supposed to be a happy day. Yeah right...not for me.   
  
Then the bell rang and the teacher wished us a good summer. She had no idea what she had  
  
just done. This wasn't going to be a happy day at all.  
  
*****************  
  
Jade: Yay! Another chapie done.   
  
Joey: Why do you torment me?  
  
Jade: 'cuz it makes a better story!!!!  
  
Joey: sigh.......... 


	4. Bad Day

Jade: Ok. As requested, here's another chapter. And the review thing....well i would just   
  
like to know who is paying mind to me! It just makes me feel better. Anyway, here's the   
  
chapter.  
  
Joey: Can we get this story over with? I'm hungry.  
  
Jade: Hush! *hits him in the head with a frying pan*  
  
Joey: *falls over*  
  
4.) Bad Day  
  
*************  
  
I walked out of my classroom as fast as I could to get away from Kaiba. He didn't seem to  
  
mind. Unfortunatly, my next class was with him. At least I didn't have to walk anywhere   
  
near him to get there. At least that's what I thought....  
  
"Running away from his master puppy?" he said with a smirk. Right about now, I wished I   
  
could just carve that stupid smirk off his damn beautiful face.   
  
I glared coldly at him, "Just leave me alone Kaiba. I'm having a bad enough day as it is."  
  
"All the reason for me to make it worst." I stopped dead in my tracks, spun around and   
  
punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled back a bit, caught off gaurd. That didn't last  
  
long. He quickly gained his composure and swung at me landing a hard punch into my   
  
stomach. I fell to the ground. I had forgottan what happened last night.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You damn whore! You're good fer nothin'. My father said as he kicked me hard in the   
  
stomach. I let out a yelp of pain and lay there, whimpering on the floor.  
  
"Please....stop...." I was barely able to even mutter the words.  
  
"Quiet bitch!!" he yelled kicking once again.   
  
'Why me....' was all I thought.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kaiba walked past me, kicking me once and then proceded to head for class. If only he   
  
knew. Maybe he'd treat me differently. Who am I kidding. It's Kaiba. He has no heart   
  
for anyone but his lil' brother.  
  
"I just want this all to end...." I said as I got up. I walked to my class and managed to get   
  
there on time with a few minutes to spare.   
  
I took my seat at the back of the class, unfortunately yet again, I was within talking range   
  
of Kaiba. He sat two desks over from me.  
  
"So the puppy made it to class on time after all." He grined at me.  
  
"Shove off Seto," I said, not realizing I had just called him by his firts name.  
  
He cocked and eyebrow at me. "Calling me by my first name. Now now puppy. The mutt's not   
  
supposed to call his master by the first name."  
  
I blushed realizing my slip up. "Just shup up money bags!" The bell rang for class to start.   
  
I think I was actually starting to like that bell.  
  
The class went by pretty quickly. And so did the rest of the day, except that he had to skip  
  
lunch because he forgot his money. The last bell rang and it was summer. Teens went rushing   
  
past him. All of them glad that the summer was here. All except him. He reached the double   
  
doors at the front of the school and walked out. He saw Kaiba waiting by his limo. This was not   
  
going to be a happy study date. He was either going to kill Kaiba, or....kill himself. Whichever  
  
came first.  
  
*********************  
  
Jade: Yay another chapie! Poor Joey.  
  
Joey: I swear you're out to kill me Jade.... 


	5. Study Time

Jade: OK. Sorry about the last paragraph in the last chapie. I don't know why I wrote it in thired person. Guess I wasn't paying attention. Oh well. Anyway, here's anther chapter. Enjoy!  
  
5.) Study Time  
  
************  
  
The ride to Kaiba's house was escruciatingly long. Neither of us said a single word to eachother in the car. I just stared out the window and looked at the scenery. We started to enter the rich neighborhood. I sighed. And shut my eyes.  
  
"We're here mutt. Now get out of my limo before it smells like dog," Kaiba said. Hmm...guess I didn't notice that we'd stopped.  
  
"Ok...sheesh...you could stand to be a little nicer ya know...." I said as I got out. We headed towards his house. Or more like mansion. Noooo...you just couldn't tell this guy was rich. Not that it was worth anything. He didn't have any friends.  
  
"Now just follow and don't touch anything mutt!" Kaiba said as we reached the doors of the house.  
  
"Tsh..like i'd want to," I grumbled. He opened the door and we walked in. He set his coat on a rack by the door and I did the same. He started to walk down a long hall toward some stairs. I follewed. I just he didn't mock me for following him at his heels like the puppy he always called me.  
  
We went up the stairs and turned to the left. Kaiba stopped and, like the idiot I am, I wasn't paying attention and ran right into him, knocking us both to the floor.  
  
I was on top of him.....gee, how lovely. He stared at me for a second, shocked. One because I had knocked him over and two because I was on top of him, our faces inches from touching.  
  
Then he snapped back to reality and yelled, "GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID CLUMSY MUTT!!"  
  
I glared at him and got up. "You coulda' at least told me you were stopping!"  
  
"You should have been paying attention! Oh nevermind, just shut up and come here puppy." he growled. I followed him into the room. It was a small upstairs library. He set his books down and sat down at a desk. I found a chair and sat down.  
  
"Now, we need to find out what this project is going to be about....Joey....pay attention..." he said.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, project right..." I said staring blankly at him. I hope this doesn't take too long. I haft to be home on time or I'll get another beating. Not that it matters anyway. But the beating will be less painful if I'm not late.  
  
Kaiba had begun talking again and I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. He looked agrivated again.  
  
"JOEY! Are you going to listen to me or not. Because if you don't......" he stopped in mid-sentence, noticing the look on my face. When I wasn't at school, I always dropped the happy go lucky guy act. I had forgot that there was someone in the room. "Joey, what's wrong?" he said.  
  
"Huh?" What the...Kaiba was...asking what was wrong? What did he care? "Nothin'" I said cooly.  
  
"I don't believe you. And why do you have a bruise on your forehead? Did you run into a wall?" he said with an emotionless look on his face.  
  
"Damn it Seto! I said I was fine! Now can we get on with this project!" Of all people, Kaiba was the last person I would tell about my father.  
  
"Joey...I'm not stupid," was all he said.  
  
"FINE!! Something is wrong but I'm not telling you," I growled. I turned away from him.  
  
He got up and walked over to me. I was still turned away from him. "Joey..." he said as he grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him so that I had to look at him. God those eyes. The deapest pool of cerulean blue. I could get lost in them. At that moment they said so much more that words could and I caught a glimpse of something. He was hiding something too.  
  
"Joey, tell me what's wrong." I snapped back to reallity. His voice was so calm...so, peaceful.  
  
"No...I can't." I said looking into those beautiful eyes of his. Then I noticed that he was searching my eyes as well, looking for an answer.  
  
"Joey, who's been hitting you? This bruise wasn't self inflicted. Trust me. I know the difference." I sat wide eyed at his question and at what he'd said. Had Seto been through what I was going through now? No. He couldn't be. He's a snobby rich kid. His parents probably spoiled him. "Joey, please tell me." There was so much worry and concern in his voice. This wasn't like Kaiba. Why was he being so nice!?  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and flung myself into him, clutched his shirt and broke down and cried. Something about his current actions made me want to open up to him.  
  
He looked down at me in surprise and then his expression softened. He put his arms around me and slowly rubbed my back to comfort me. "Sssh...Joey, it's ok now. You're safe now."  
  
I sat there and cried for a while. I just let it all out. Why was I even doing this? Why was I letting Seto see me like this? I looked up at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"Because, you're my puppy. Only I get to torment you," he smiled down at me. He then leaned down and kissed away my tears. I looked at him suprised. Was I dreaming? Was he actually being nice to me? He just smiled at me. Then his face went back to worry. "Now, will you please tell me who's been doing this to you?" he said as he reached up and gentally touched my bruised forehead.  
  
I rested my head in the crook of his neck. "My father...." I mumbled.  
  
"I thought so," he said calmly. "My father did the same to me until he met his dimise."  
  
I sat there. I felt so safe in his arms. It was like he was the one I was meant to be with. And with this sudden change of character, I was beginning to believe so. "You were abused too?"  
  
"Yes...I was. I've never told anyone. And I take it you haven't either."  
  
"No," I said. "Seto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't leave me..."  
  
He smiled and held me tighter. "I won't my puppy. I won't."  
  
***************  
  
Jade: Yay!!! Another chapter! Hope everyone liked it. I'll keep writing for ya'll sake!  
  
Joey: *sighs...*  
  
Seto: *sweat droplet* 


	6. Living

Jade: Well..sorry for the long wait you guys! ;_; But I've been really busy, going through alot of stupid paperwork for this job I'm getting...anyway, here's another chapter.  
  
6.) Living.  
  
***********  
  
I just stood there in Kaiba's arms...they were so inviting. So warm and caring...I almost didn't believe it. I mean, of coarse I liked it, and I had been wanting this, but....I just thought he hated me. I guess I'm just surprised. After all, it's not everyday that Kaiba is nice to someone....actually it's never. Except for when it comes to his little brother.  
  
"Joey?" His voice broke my thoughts.  
  
"Yes Seto?" I said looking up at him.   
  
"What are you going to do about him..."  
  
I looked down to the side. "I really don't know...none of the others know and I have no where to go."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Huh? What do ya' mean? Nobody 'ill want to take me in...or want me."  
  
He lifted my head to look at him, "I do. You can stay here. Away from your father."  
  
"Huh?...really?" I looked up at him. He was being so kind.   
  
"Yes puppy. You can stay here and I'll take care of you."  
  
I smiled at him. It would be nice to get away from my father. "OK...I'll stay with you. But I'll have to go get my stuff...not that there's much of it."  
  
"Then it's settled. You'll be moved in by tomarrow."  
  
**************  
  
Jade: Sorry it was short but I'm really busy and I'm lucky I even got this done. Gomen!!!! 


	7. Getting Ready

Jade: Ok....after a really long time, I finally got the time to do this. Very sorry I couldn't get it done sooner....but we've been really busy at work and currently my mom is in the hospital... ;_; Anyway...here's the chapter.  
  
7.)Getting Ready  
  
****************  
  
An hour later, we were sitting down at the table for dinner....something I havn't done in a long time. His dining room was of coarse...huge like the rest of the house. It was more like a palace than anything...I felt like I was eating with royalty.  
  
"Joey? What are you staring at?" Kaiba said. I just looked up and stared at his deep blue eyes. He looked away quickly.  
  
I giggled....ok...great...now I'm giggling at him.........hmmm...thoughts.......let's have some fun with this odd situation. "Oh I was just staring into you're beautiful blue eyes seto love." I said with a rather suductive smile on my face. His eyes practically popped out of his head and I swear if he was and redder he'd make a tamato look black.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" he shrieked, obviously surprised.  
  
I just laughed, stood up, and walked over to him. He just watched me come towards him. I leaned down to where my face was inches from his. "As if you didn't like it..." I said and did a small little lick on the tip of his nose. One of those little affectionate ones. I didn't think it was possible for him to get any redder.  
  
He got up abruptly. "Igottagotothebathroom," he said as quickly as he could and ran out of the room. I just smiled and laughed.  
  
I walked out the room after about five minutes figuring he wasn't coming back any time soon. "God this place is so big...I don't see how he remembers where everthing is." I decided on going to find his room. I walked up a bunch of stairs and opened various doors before finding it. I walked in and flopped down on the bed. It was so comfy...softer than anything I'd ever been in. I fell asleep immediatly.  
  
************  
  
I woke up to a low humming sound. I looked around groggily. I'd only been asleep for and hour. Now where was that noise coming from? I got up and walked towards a door I assumed lead to the bathroom. I was right. The door was cracked so I figured I'd check it out. Like the rest of the house, it was huge and I swear the tub was the size of a small pool. It was in the ground too.  
  
Then I saw him. He was sitting there, his chest was barely out of the water, his eyes were shut and his back was turned to me. I guess he hadn't heard me come in. I took of my shoes and socks, rolled my pants up and took at my shirt, predicting he might try and drown me when I went over to him.  
  
I quietly walked over to him...and blushed. He wasn't weren't anything....well duh.......stupid Joey, he's in a bathtub, of coarse he's not going to be wearing anything....He had a very nice body......grr.....ok stop thinking about it, you're gonna end up drooling Joey!!!!!!! I yelled at myself.  
  
I leaned down and put my arms around his shoulders. I swear he jumped out of his skin. He definatly wasn't expecting me to come in here. Sure enough I was thrown over his shoulder into the tub.  
  
"JOEY!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry...." I said rubbing my eyes. He just stood there, a shocked look on his face. "You're gonna have to get used to me being around here anyway." I looked up at him with cute puppy dog eyes. Apparently I looked cute to him sitting there drenched with huge eyes because he just melted.  
  
He sighed and calmed down, turnging back to his original color. "You're too cute for your own good." He said pulling me over to him. "Why don't you take the rest of your clothes off. I feel a little funny sitting here with less on than you."  
  
I blushed. "Ok....didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I said taking off the rest of my clothes. He pulled me back over to him and held me. I blushed more.  
  
We sat there for a few minutes and then he moved away from me for a minute and then started to wash my back.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked a little surprised.  
  
"Washing you," he said calmly.  
  
"Ok...." I said blushing.  
  
He finished my back and moved to my chest. I made a small gasp. He laughed, pulling me close to him. His hands began to roam all over my body, washing me and teasing me at the same time....he's such a sadistic bastard...but I can't say I didn't like it.  
  
"Does my puppy like that?" he asked in that damned sexy voice of his.  
  
"Of coarse I do..." I said and let out a small moan as his hand lightly touched my member.  
  
He looked at me and smiled. "Ok...time to get out pup."  
  
"Why do you torture me?"  
  
"Because it's fun," he said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Sadistic bastard."  
  
"I know..."  
  
With that, we got out of the tub and got dressed. Once we were ready to go, we headed for my former home....  
  
**************  
  
Jade: Well there it is. Hope you enjoy. And again, sorry it took so long. 


	8. Home

Jade: Damn..I've gotta start updating sooner...sorry for the excruciatingly long wait people! Been so tied up with school. HOME WORK IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, on with the story. And this will be the last chapter, just so you know.  
  
8.) Home  
  
**************** Well.I'm back here again. I hate this place. "Home" was never the word for this vicinity of bloodstained walls and carpet that had been painted over and replaced. Countless things always being broken and never a moment of silence. I don't want to be here. But hopefully now, I won't ever have to come back.  
  
"Joey.are you ok?" I heard Seto's soft voice and it broke me from my thoughts. I just realized that I had been standing there for a while.  
  
"Hm.yeah."  
  
"You just kinda, stopped walking and started to stare." He said calmly.  
  
"I just don't want to be here." I looked down at the ground.  
  
"You have to do this Joey. You have to get away from him." He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'll be with you every step of the way. I won't let him hurt you again."  
  
"I know.let's just get this over with."  
  
We walked up to the door and I stopped, took a deep breath and turned the handle of the door. I opened it carefully, peeking around the door to see if he was here. I sighed in relief as I didn't see anyone. I walked in the door.  
  
"Oh thank god he's not home."  
  
"Or so ya think you little shit! Were the hell have you been!" he screamed at me as he hit me hard in the side of my face. I fell back, hitting the ground hard.  
  
"That's nowhere of your concern," Seto said his voice so cold that it would send shivers down the backs of the bravest men.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"That's none of your concern either," he said as he swung at my father, knocking him to the ground. "We'll be taking Joey's belongings and leaving. You're never seeing your son again and if you try, I'll have you arrested for child abuse and trespassing on my property." "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that you asshole! You ain't the boy no where!" my father screamed. He jumped up and went to hit Seto.  
  
"Fool," Seto said as he hit my dad in the gut, knocking him out. "Get your stuff Joey. We'll be leaving now."  
  
"O-Ok," I stammered out. He helped me up and I looked at the crumpled form of my father laying on the floor. I looked away and started to head for my room.  
  
Seto followed me. "You don't really have much do you?" he said as he examined my almost bare room.  
  
"No, I was never allowed to. My father would just break or throw it away," I said as I was collecting what little clothes and belongings I had. I picked up a bag and placed everything in there and took one last look at the room before walking back out the door.  
  
We walked back through the front door, steeping over my unconscious father and walked back to the car. We got in and drove off.  
  
"You're free Joey. You'll never have to go back there again. You'll never be harmed again," Seto said softly as he pulled me close to him in the back seat of the limo.  
  
Free. Finally after so long can I sleep in peace. No more pain and anguish. No more blood spilled. Just peace and being with the one I love. I couldn't have asked for a better release from my harsh reality than being with Seto. My savior, my in all this darkness that has been every so prominent in my life. Now it's all gone and I thank you.  
  
"I love you Seto. You've given me so much more than I've ever had," I said as I cuddled into him.  
  
"I love you too Joey. You'll never be hurt again as long as I'm around. I'll protect you with my life and soul my sweet angel," Seto said softly and lovingly as he held me close to him.  
  
I'm going to be so happy with him and a life without my father. No more pain. No more sweet irony.  
  
~End~  
  
****************** Jade: Well! There it is. Done finally after so long. I hope you all liked it! Now I've just gotta finish my other fic..-_-' 


End file.
